Divinity
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: Loz gets to know his god. SephirothxLoz


**Disclaimer: **Don't own, I just like to abduct them once in a while.

**Warning: **YAOI!!! Quite explicit, don't like, don't read.

**Authors' notes:** This is a collaboration piece between Andrannath aka icelady (Sephiroth) and me (Loz).

* * *

Loz doesn't know whether if it's a dream or not. It could easily be, considering the fact that Kadaj says that big brother is not really alive anymore. But then again, all of this seems as real as Kadaj and Yazoo do, so it could easily be the other way around.

Loz isn't happy with the idea of Kadaj and Yazoo being just a dream, but at the moment, as Sephiroth, seated comfortably in one chair straight in the middle of the only lit place of the vast darkness around them, grins at him, he'd rather this was real.

"Take your jacket off."

Loz knows the rules of this game, because they've been through it so many times (not nearly enough, though), so he grins widely at Sephiroth and places his hands on the zipper, then pulls slowly, _very_ slowly.

Sephiroth smirks, then rises slightly in his chair, then crosses one perfectly muscular long leg over the other.

As he is done with unzipping the jacket, Loz's grin grows even wider, then he turns around, away from Sephiroth and lets the warm leather slide down, revealing beautifully sculpted back.

He hears Sephiroth produce a sound, clear his throat, then compose himself, face blank. Loz's grin grows even wider now that big brother cannot see him. He lets the jacket drop and stretches his arms over his head, back arched a little. Nothing better than a bit of a show for his audience. He can practically feel Sephiroth's eyes on him, burning every inch of his skin.

"Nice, clone," he says, voice a tad darker than usually. "But I still see a bit too much leather on you…" Then Sephiroth clears his throat again and composes himself enough to fool even Loz. "I must say zippers suit you. I, myself, could never get used to them. Thus the buckles," he continues in a slow purr and places his hands on one of the buckles, and Loz can fucking _hear_ the leather strap being pulled out.

It is enough for him, an individual not used to that amount of self control his big brother possesses, to lose his cool. He steals a glance behind his shoulder and, eyes opening a fraction wider, he remains like that, waiting for more.

Sephiroth notices it, he is no fool. His lips spread into a tad wider smirk and he relaxes his arms on his lap. "I must say I see at least one more zipper that is dying to be undone… Loz…" he says, and nods ever so slightly as Loz's lips spread into a grin. Meanwhile, his hands find their way to the second buckle, but they do not do anything else.

Suddenly, surprising even the great one winged angel, Loz arches his back even more and, supporting his weight on the armrests of the chair, gives an upside-down smile to Sephiroth, spine in a perfectly drawn, balanced arc. "You think so?" he asks and leans even closer.

Sephiroth snorts, looking far too much like an amused owner of a pet that just did a cute trick, but he still moves a hair width closer, brushing his lips ever so slightly, too quickly and lightly for either of them to be sure whether it was or wasn't a kiss.

"Open your mouth," Sephiroth orders and waits a moment, until the clone does exactly that, the face all the way as of a child waiting for some candy. "Let big brother check for cavities."

Sephiroth has to use all the strength and power he possesses to keep his cool while observing Loz's face go through an array of emotions after the last order. At last, as Loz grins and pokes his tongue, Sephiroth decides to use this opportunity and he opens his mouth, places the flat of his tongue on Loz's and licks it in one deliberately slow and strong move. Neither of them notices as Loz's lips open up involuntarily.

Satisfied, Sephiroth then pulls away and smirks again. "Have you been eating candies again?"

"Strawberry and pear," Loz answers excitedly, which makes Sephiroth blink in surprise, but he recuperates and his lips spread some more.

"I see," he starts, voice amused. "And I remember specifically telling you to wash your mouth after sweets."

Loz's grin grows so wide that he feels his head might split to two. "Well, I thought you could do it for me…" The statement makes even the great war hero need a moment to… gather himself. Meanwhile, Loz uses that opportunity to lick at the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

"I… suppose we could arrange something," Sephiroth says, voice rusty, then gently pulls Loz's lower lip between his teeth and sucks. That makes Loz moan and lean closer, knuckles of his hands clutching the armrest finally turning white.

It doesn't take a genius to notice it and, after they undo the buckle number two, Sephiroth's hands slide down Loz's shoulders and arms, then hold his fists tightly. "Lean on me," he orders.

Loz does so, lets out a shaky breath and slowly lowers his head, the muscles of his chiselled chest rippling and on total display. Sephiroth takes his time; he enjoys the view. Purposefully, he does not offer a support stable enough for Loz to be able to relax. Eventually, they manage and Loz's head relaxes in Sephiroth's lap.

A big smile appears on Loz's lips, his mako-green eyes turned to jade by lust and anticipation as he gazes up, admiring the prefect sight of one gorgeous general above him, who just happens to be returning his gaze, not bothering in the least to remove all that hair that falls and covers Loz's chest fluidly.

"How about we lose the chair?" Sephiroth asks, gentleness in his voice.

The silver strands tickle Loz's skin sweetly, his lips are now spread into a little smile, but when he hears those words, they go straight to his groin and, looking into the eyes equally heated as his own, he just groans in agreement.

This time, though, Sephiroth makes sure to provide a proper amount of stability while he slowly and carefully slides from the chair down to the floor, the entire time keeping his eyes locked with Loz's, who then grabs impatiently at the moonlight hair, pulling Sephiroth into another kiss.

Sephiroth is bendable more than enough for a lot of things, but the tendons in his neck still complain a little from being arched thus, but he doesn't care as his lips gently press into Loz's and he hears the one under him moan ever so sweetly, the cold silk in his hands and hot velvet on his mouth making Loz feel like he is in heaven.

"Still too clothed, if you ask me," Sephiroth purrs, then groans and slides his palms down Loz's chest until they reach the rim of the leather pants.

Loz traces the contours of Sephiroth's lips with his tongue and the soft intake of breath that isn't even audible for human ears makes him smirk against them with satisfaction. "Why don't you do something about it?" he teases, voice rough.

Lips spread into a wide smile even he cannot control, Sephiroth groans, all of a sudden feeling too confined in his own clothes. Instead of doing as he was dared, he takes Loz's hands into his own and places them on the pants. "Because I want to watch."

Loz's eyes narrow for a split second, while the words sink in through the haze of pleasure, then a lazy smile spreads on his face. He pulls himself slightly up and rests his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, then licks and nibbles at his throat and jaw line. "Is that so?"

Enjoying the sweet caresses of the tongue on his neck, Sephiroth arches his head back, exposing even more skin. "What was it you just said?" he asks, voice a deep purr.

With the skin so openly offered to him, Loz wastes no time and lavishes it, lets a small groan escape before answering, madden by the feel and taste that lingers on his tongue. "Want you…"

"You have me," Sephiroth answers, reflexively even, as his lips spread into a smile. He then pulls his legs closer and pulls away from under Loz to lie next to him. He flips the hair over to free his face, then leaves a long wet trail down Loz's chest with the tip of his tongue. The way Loz moans is enough to undo any man, and when those strong hands slide into his silver mane, Sephiroth feels like exploding.

He continues his oral assault, though; he nibbles his way around that little soft, almost fatty area that surrounds Loz's navel as his hands work with the button and the zipper of those far too tight (for this occasion) pants, all the while keeping his eyes on Loz's face.

Loz just shifts a little, impatient to get out of the tight confines of his leather pants that are getting more uncomfortable by the minute. The wiggling beneath him makes Sephiroth laugh out loud, then he decides he should, perhaps, help Loz relax. He finally manages to push his hand under the tight leather and, at the same time, bites the skin above the navel just enough.

That earns a feral grunt from Loz, and he lifts his hips in a dire need of getting more of that delicious torture.

Finally, Sephiroth manages to mingle through the leather; wondering in the meantime why the hell does Loz wear something that is tight even while _unzipped_; and encircles his fingers around the already formed erection. Then he grins.

Loz does everything he can to push the silver head down his body, to bring it to the other's attention that his most sensitive areas are in need of attention. The feel of those slender fingers tightly gripping him just enough makes him finally close his eyes and grunt again, but this time lower in his throat, quieter; the sound coming out as a long purr.

Sephiroth leaves deliberately slow kitten licks down Loz's abdomen, while the hand is still firmly in place around the erection, in spite the fact that Loz is oh so willingly trying to move his hips. He finally manages to push his other hand under the tight pants as well, gaining a small victory over them. He cannot stop the grin that escapes to his face, feeling like a god with a not so little whimpering clone underneath.

Too lost in pleasure, Loz at first struggles to move his hips, but the weight of the other man keeps him pinned. The purr turns irritated and impatient, clearly signalling his growing frustration. But then, after he realizes Sephiroth's intention, he shifts so the other can remove the bothersome garment more easily. His hand then leaves the gorgeous hair and moves to trail the beautiful man's jaw line and stroke the full lips with his fingertips.

Sephiroth smiles almost ferally as he finally peels the pants down the hips, loving the way Loz sighs as the cool air finally brushes his sensitive skin. Then, he allows one digit to slip between his lips and he sucks it gently.

The hot wet mouth around his finger is almost too much, the image before his hungry eyes far too suggestive and beautiful not to make Loz catch his breath and stare in awe, licking his suddenly dry lips unconsciously.

As he slides the pants down, Sephiroth pulls away, then kneels between Loz's legs and looks his lover in the eyes. "Patience is a virtue, little brother…"

It is only now he wants to answer that Loz realizes how dry his throat is, and he swallows hard, breathing ragged and a bit quicker than usual. Then, without saying a word, he just looks deep into those enthralling green cat eyes so similar to his, as Sephiroth grabs his hand and reaches down between Loz's legs with the wetted finger, making sure the other gets a nice sight as he draws small glistening circles on the back of his thighs, moving towards his ass.

The way Loz groans is music to Sephiroth's ears and he cannot make himself torture the clone anymore, so he slowly places the flat of his tongue to the base of Loz's erection and slides slowly, very slowly up all the way to the top, then encircles the glans with his lips and sucks gently, keeping his eyes locked with Loz's.

The world could end here and now and Loz wouldn't even notice it. He is too absorbed in the sensations that threaten to overflow his heightened senses – the slick, hot friction that burst flames in his body, the bewitching sight of those pale lips engulfing him, the burning eyes boring into him, his loud moans echoing in his own ears together with the sound of his blood pounding like mad.

"Sephiroth," he manages to choke out his name as his eyes roll back.

After a few more 'agonizing' moments of torture, Sephiroth moves his mouth away from Loz's erection long enough to lubricate his fingers with saliva then, not wasting another moment, he places his digits between the ass cheeks and pushes one inside, in synchrony with sliding his lips all the way to the tip of Loz's cock.

He moves the finger a few more times, almost whimpering and crying out himself due to the sounds produced by the body under him then, finally pushing the second digit in, he twists them, trying to locate the prostate.

When he finally finds it, it earns a cry from Loz as though he is in pain, but they both know better. The clone starts eagerly moving his hips to match the thrusts of the torturous digits inside him, his hands desperately groping about anything to hold onto, clawing at the ground and then his own chest that is by now glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Finally, they slide down further until they find their rest on the muscled shoulders of one very active and sadistic war hero, clutching them with a merciless grip.

Were Sephiroth any other, lesser man, the grip would have probably broken a bone or two, or at least caused enough pain and damage that he would have to stop. Luckily for Loz, this is Sephiroth, one of the strongest men on the planet, and he is doing his best in both sucking and spreading Loz in the most torturous ways possible, always stopping just a hair width away from sending the clone over the edge.

Finally deciding it's been enough, he pulls away quickly and shoots his very surprised and disoriented lover and partner in crime a ferocious grin, hands trying their best to unbutton the damned pants that became way, _way_ too tight.

As the delicious sensations vanish, Loz gives voice to his almost painful disappointment with a sound that is more like the mewling of a fluffy kitten and not anything a human would make. His eyes are glazed over with lust, hands still gripping the strong shoulders as if holding onto them for dear life.

"You could help, you know," Sephiroth commends and raises one eyebrow in challenge as the corners of his lips quirk and he undoes the third buckle of his coat, having a hard time bent like this, but Loz is not letting go.

Loz hears it alright, but it takes several moments until the things said actually register in his pleasure fogged mind. Once they do, he looks at his hands, then suddenly lets go as if the velvet skin burnt his fingers. He slides a bit lower and starts fumbling with the lowest buckle, but his fingers feel numb and now he also notices the cool air hitting his damp skin. He shudders, but he tugs at the buckle more forcefully, desperate to feel the warmth of the other around him, to feel Sephiroth _inside_ him, filling him, granting him this one favour of gratification.

Sephiroth produces a sound that seems more like made by a tiger than a human being as he observes the last buckle being undone far, far, _far_ too slowly. Then, as Loz finally succeeds, he growls and clashes his lips into Loz's, wiggling his way out of the coat, not caring in the least that the pants are still on, still too confining for the liking of either of them.

Loz, on the other hand, is just too happy to have that teasing tongue back in his mouth to complain about the last obstacle separating their bodies. His hands move to grab at the waistband of the pants. He could easily rip them off, he has the strength required, but he's not sure Sephiroth would appreciate such a move, so he gropes blindly until finding the buttons, and if the little wispy noises Sephiroth breaths into his mouth are any indication, he is doing something right.

Sephiroth really, _really_ tries to keep his cool self, but who is he kidding? After needing about five minutes to register his hands got lost somewhere (actually, all around Loz's body), he concludes that his brain is officially dead.

Meanwhile, Loz's hands are surprisingly steady as they _finally_ undo the buttons of the pants and start pulling them lower. Then, a bit too late, Sephiroth realizes that the damned boots are still on. He has to separate from Loz, reluctantly, pants around his knees. He has to get up, an action sadly too undignified for someone like Sephiroth, and pull the boots off.

Loz just can't help it. The way he stands there, his irritation written on his face by a slight frown and a look that could alone kill the animals that gave their skin for the pants and the boots, were they not already dead. It's just way too funny and, without much thinking, he lets out a small chuckle, surprising even himself with his own audacity. But, if the elegantly arched eyebrow is any indication, the great general, too, looks surprised rather than mad at him, and Loz gives him a sheepish smile in return.

Sephiroth really tries to hide the fact that a small and barely visible (to a normal eye) blush creeps to his cheeks. He shakes his head and concentrates on getting rid of the boots at last and, as his bare feet touch the cold floor, he fluidly and elegantly falls back to his knees and between Loz's legs, using the last drops of saliva in his already dry lips to lubricate his erection.

Satisfied, he pushes Loz to the floor and gently puts his hands to Loz's knees and spreads, keeping the eye contact the entire time. The obvious lust growing greater in Loz's eyes makes Sephiroth want to penetrate him even faster.

The long silver hair falling freely over his lap with a cool silky caress makes Loz's skin tingle, but it is the fire in Sephiroth's eyes that makes it burn. He can feel the tip of his erection at his entrance, and just can't take it any longer. He leans close, whispering against dry lips. "Just ram it in…" he says, voice complete lust and crashes his mouth to Sephiroth's.

With the sudden invasion of his mouth, it takes a moment for Sephiroth's brain to understand and translate the words. While, at first, the shock makes him laugh, he realizes how much truth the words carry, how quickly they travel to his groin, making him obey without even thinking about it. He pushes in and groans as Loz's teeth bite his lower lip strongly.

At first, it crosses Loz's mind that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, but his small cry is muffled by the kiss, and it only takes a moment for the pain to completely dissolve into the mind-numbing feeling of being completely filled.

Sephiroth is still not fully wrapped around the fact that he really is deep inside Loz, his hips pushing into Loz's thighs, Loz's legs tightly enwrapped around him, their hold strong with every move, Loz's arms around his waist, fingers pressed into the muscles, gripping with every thrust.

"Kiss me," Sephiroth orders then crashes their lips together again, ferally, as he speeds up the pace, making Loz cry out.

Nothing he ever experienced compares to this; this bare, burning want that is still so sweet, and yet it's not enough. Loz craves, _needs_ more of the other, urges him on with every movement of his hips, to go harder and faster, and he moans shamelessly, eyes falling shut from pleasure, which only enhances every move of their bodies.

As though practically hearing Loz's wanting thoughts inside his head, Sephiroth hurries and almost loses it himself as pleasure enhances with the pleading and moaning and crying and holding and…Loz is definitely _not_ hiding how much he needs it in any way.

Sephiroth purrs, then remembers there is still something he needs to work with; he places his hand between their bodies and firmly takes hold of Loz's erection, making sure not to overdo because the clone is already far too sensitive. He can't help but smirk, loving the way he is playing Loz.

Like a violin.

When Loz feels the sword-calloused hand closing on around him, his whole body jerks with the sensation. It feels like there is something stuck deep down his throat; all that comes out is the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

At this rate, he is not going to last long.

Lips spread into a wide smile as Sephiroth tortures him, both from outside and within, until Loz becomes a big pile of moaning, pleading and whimpering flesh. Just to make all of it sweeter, Sephiroth fights with those trembling lips until they are tightly pressed into his, and refuses to end the kiss no matter how irresponsive to it Loz is.

The younger man's head spins with the blinding waves of pleasure, the feeling almost too much, too intense to bear. Everything he experiences seems to enhance his already heightened senses even more. What is a simple kiss to an unaltered human is a hot stigma branded into his pale skin. What is a mere whisper into an ear is a sweet caress of damp, hot sirocco to him.

That moment, Sephiroth realizes that having such a strength under him completely melted is enough to satisfy his sadistic side. It's enough.

"Come for me," he whispers and his hold tightens, his pace fastens and he concentrates on bringing Loz pleasure until, at last, he feels every muscle in that body spasm.

The air hits his skin softly. Sephiroth knows him just too well. Just the right words at the right moment, and the next hard thrust together with the order spoken with such obvious desire it is almost a request (only almost, though), brings him over the edge, crying out the only name that he can remember as his vision explodes into white and then fades pitch black.

And that name is not his own.

Just the thought could now bring him over the edge, but actually experiencing it, seeing every muscle in Loz's body contract, every vein having to pump more blood, every pore filled with sweat; the way he moans, the way he looks, the way he loses every last bit of control he still possesses and yet, in such a state, managing to show his complete surrender, makes pleasure inside Sephiroth's body explode so hard that he thinks he might die again. He is lost to the pounding of his own heart, to the harshness of his own breath, to the sweet limp body under him. All he manages is a moan and he has no control over it.

His sight might be messed up, but his hearing is at least still functioning, and hearing that final, deep moan ripped out of that powerful chest makes Loz feel like his heart is about to explode too, because there is just no way for it to contain the amount of steamy contentedness it makes him feel.

Sephiroth doesn't really care about all the sweat and other fluids between them, about his hair sticking everywhere, just the fact that he has a body next to him, holding tight and refusing to let go, makes him purr. He places his palm to Loz's cheek and pulls his head closer for a gentle, spent kiss, then remains still, a smile still attached to his face.

If Loz's heart was about to explode a few moments earlier, now it is in direct danger of melting, as his somewhat still blurry eyes stare at the smiling face of his lover, a sight indeed worth dying for. Sephiroth doesn't wear his usual smirk, but a genuine, warm, albeit far too satisfied smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

Looking into the mako-green eyes, he returns it with his own, weak as it is, but it's there nonetheless.

Sephiroth can't help it. Those eyes that are so alike his own are looking back with a sincere, somewhat childish curiosity, fire. He lets his fingers play with the hair behind Loz's ear, enjoying the purrs that tickling sensation causes with the other.

At last, he closes his eyes, the purring so relaxing, the steady heartbeat so lulling.

"Sleep, child," he whispers, knowing it is like an order to Loz. No, he wouldn't mind following it himself, but Loz always comes first in times like this.

No matter how his exhausted muscles protest, Loz gathers every bit of willpower still in him, and moves closer to the heat of the other body next to him, laying his head on an already invitingly outstretched arm that immediately encircles him and pulls him even closer, though that seemed quite impossible just a split second earlier.

Weakened as he is, Sephiroth pulls the last drops of strength to make sure Loz is as close to him as possible and, when they are finally as though peeled to each other, warmth of another's body sending the cold away, he remains still, listening to the way the younger man's breathing slows down, grows shallow.

"Just sleep…"

With the last remainder of his consciousness, Loz hears the soft murmur, feels the wide chest vibrate with the sound under his palm, and just these simple little things could make him happy for his entire life.

Relaxing in the gentle safety of the arms tight around him, he finally gives in and drifts off to sleep.

He is smiling.

Sephiroth looks at Loz for the last time, so much sadness in his eyes. He waits, absorbing every detail in fear the day may come when he wouldn't have the privilege of getting to see this perfect form again.

Just another minute, just another step into the deeper state of sleep, until there is no way out of it, at least not for Loz.

"Goodbye," Sephiroth whispers, gently kisses that forehead and disappears.

---

Loz opens his eyes. It is hard not to, considering how active and annoying Kadaj has been for a while. For a second, he remembers just how he had spent the moments before this, a melancholy feels his heart, but then he hears Kadaj yelling at him.

He pushes himself into a seated position and looks around, still bleary from sleep.

"Get up, Loz!" Kadaj is relentless as he throws Loz's boot onto him.

Loz flashes him a glare, but he can't stop his lips from grinning.

Then, he sees Yazoo leaning onto a tree, yawning. He spent the night guarding as he and Kadaj slept and is now too tired to even think. Loz feels sorry for his brother, but that's the way things are for them.

"I'm coming, Kadaj," Loz says and finally fights his surprisingly sore body as he gets up and onto his feet.

He doesn't miss the surprised gasp Kadaj makes, and that makes him cross his eyes with his brother's.

"What?" he asks, and Kadaj just stares at him.

"What kind of monster managed to make _that_?" Kadaj asks, points his finger to Loz's chest and Loz looks down, sees the bruises and bite marks all over his chest and abdomen.

He quickly zips his jacket and turns his back to Kadaj to put his boots on, but the real reason he does so is to make sure his brother wouldn't see the wide grin appearing on his lips, which he just can't control.


End file.
